O Conto Do Vampiro
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Ele é um vampiro sádico e solitário, que fica em busca de suas presas. Uma noite diferente vai mudar o rumo desse vampiro, uma presa diferenre e petulanteo deixara em dúvida sobre sua existescia. O que acontecerá nessa noite cheia de mistério?
1. Chapter 1

**POV Narrador**

Na noite fria, pela rua deserta anda um vampiro, um vampiro em busca de sua presa, como qualquer outro. Mas esse não gosta apenas de matar suas presas, antes de mata-las ele conta sua história, sobre sua vida entes de virar um monstro cruel e sem alma, sobre como ele se sente quando caça alguém.

Nessa mesma noite, por essa mesma rua, anda uma mulher, apressada para chegar em casa e descansar de seu dia solitário. Uma mulher sem filhos, sem marido e sem família, uma pessoa qualquer eu diria, até simples demais. Sem saber o perigo, ela entra em um beco, sujo e mais escuro que a noite. O vampiro sorri, essa vai ser uma presa fácil, ele pensa.

- Ora, ora. Uma moça não deveria andar sozinha. – Ele diz. O medo percorreu da cabeça aos pés na mulher. Ela apressa seu passo, achando assim que se livraria desse individuo. Porém, em uma velocidade inexplicável, ele chega ao seu lado e a prende contra a parede.

- Por favor, não me machuque. – Ela tenta implorar.

- Qual é o seu nome bela moça? – O vampiro pergunta, cheirando seu pescoço, sentindo o adocicado aroma.

- Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan. – Diz gaguejando um pouco.

- Isabella... – Sussurra ele. – Sabe Isabella, eu já conheci muitas mulheres, mas não uma com um aroma tão delicioso, tão viciante.

- Quem é você? E o que quer de mim? – Sua pergunta parecia tão inocente, mas para o vampiro não.

- Eu sou Edward Masen. E eu quero beber seu sangue, tudo bem para você Isabella? – Embora a resposta desse medo nela, sua voz a excitou. Seu pulso estava acelerado, como seu coração. – Você é tão linda, é uma pena ter que te matar.

- Não precisa me matar. – Disse tão objetiva, que causaria arrepios nele, claro, se ainda fosse humano.

- Ah, Isabella. Você parece ser tão fascinante, por quê? – Edward faz essa pergunta mais para ele mesmo do que para ela.

- Você pode ver o quanto fascinante eu sou. – Os olhos vermelhos encararam os olhos cor de chocolate com dúvida e desprezo, "Como uma criatura pode ser tão petulante? Não sabe que está lidando com uma criatura das trevas?", o vampiro pensa.

- Então, conte-me, quanto o fascinante você? – Ele nunca lhe dado com um humano assim, nunca tinha tido uma conversa civilizada, se essa conversa pode se chamar civilizada.

- Eu sou tão fascinante, ao ponto de você querer saber sobre mim. – Isabella não estava se entendendo, como ela pode estar calma nessa situação? Edward pensou e repensou sobre isso. Se afastou dela, ele precisava se afastar, essa humana já confundiu bastante a vida dele. – O que você está fazendo? Por quê está se afastando? – Ele não entendia, ela o queria perto?

- Me afasto porque você me deixa confuso. Vou deixar você ir Isabella. – Edward ia seguir seu caminho, mas parou quando a ouviu dizendo...

- Não vá, por favor, fique. – Virou aturdido com tal atitude. Que pessoa em sã consciência pediria para ele voltar?

- Quer que eu fique? Por quê? – Isabella levou um leve susto ao presenciar seu rosto tão próximo ao dele.

- Eu não sei... Me sinto segura ao seu lado. – Poderia ser mentira, mas era totalmente verdade o que ela dizia.

- Segura ao lado de um monstro? Ao lado de alguém que ia te matar? – Era visível revolta e agressividade na voz do vampiro. – Você é muito estranha Isabella...

- Eu sei. – Disse ela. Edward olhava atentamente o rosto da sua ex- presa, seu fixaram-se mas aos lábios carnudos e vermelhos, estava louco para prova-los, para sentir o sabor. Não se aguentou e capturou-lhe os lábios, o gosto era sensacional ele diria, melhor que o sangue até. Isabella ficou sem ação, mas aos poucos foi cedendo. O beijo não foi calmo, foi bruto, as mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela, sentindo-se incrivelmente excitado.

Porém, seu autocontrole não era de ferro, e o desejo por seu sangue aumentou, tendo então que parar. Estavam ofegantes, quer dizer, pelo menos ela estava.

- Por que parou? – Perguntou Isabella ainda ofegante.

- Preferiria que eu a matasse? – Ela apenas negou. – Ótimo.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Ele não entendeu a pergunta.

- Como assim?

- O que vai acontecer entre nós dois agora? O que vamos fazer em relação a isso? – Edward não tinha sequer pensado sobre isso, era tudo muito novo para ele, muito diferente das coisas que ele faz.

- Eu não sei. – Sua resposta foi verdadeira.

- Como assim não sabe?

- Isabella, eu sou de outra época, onde as coisas não aconteciam desse jeito. As coisas aconteciam muito lentamente, quando eu ainda era humano... – As lembranças vinham em sua mente, porém, eram muito vagas, borrões quase.

- Por que você quis virar vampiro? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu nunca quis. Fui transformado em 1918, estava morrendo de gripe espanhola. Minha mãe descobriu que o médico era um vampiro,seu último pedido foi para que me salvasse. Quando me transformou, deixou-me sozinho, tendo que descobrir as coisas por mim mesmo, nunca soube seu nome e não o vi mais desde então. – Edward contou, lembrando-se do homem jovem e loiro com seus brilhantes olhos âmbar.

- E por que mata pessoas? – Isabella perguntou, sua história à estava fascinando.

- E a outro meio? – Retrucou ele com desdém.

- Não sei. Talvez animais, ou se você tentar parar de beber sangue de pessoas. – Sua teoria de parar de beber sangue era absurda, mas a de beber sangue animal não.

- Nunca tentei tomar sangue de animais... Me da um certo nojo. – Parecia estranho, mais ele achava animais nojentos, eles tem tantos pelos.

[...]

_**2 semanas depois**_

O vampiro antes sádico, agora toma apenas sangue de animais. Isabella mudou bastante coisa em sua vida, só para melhor claro.

Amanhecendo, Edward acaricia gentilmente as costas nuas de Isabella, a noite passada tinha sido a primeira vez que faziam amor. Sim, amor. Isabella já tinha seus sentimentos concretos em relação a ele, ela o ama. Já Edward, ainda não sabe seus reais sentimentos, fica em dúvida, aliás, ele passou muito tempo só, mas tem certeza que é isso que quer, passar todos os dias ao lado de sua amada...

* * *

E aí? Gostaram? Querem extra? Comentem, mandem reviews! Bjss


	2. Capitulo Extra

** Bem, ai está o cap extra!**

* * *

**POV Narrador**

Seus olhos vermelhos de recém-criada, brilhavam com tamanha excitação. Seu primeiro dia de caça tinha que ser especial pensava ela. Por muita insistência, Edward transformou Isabella em vampira, porém, ainda se sentia culpado por tirar sua alma.

- Calma e paciência. Não faça movimentos bruscos para não assusta-lo. – Diz ele, olhando fixamente para o animal.

[...]

2 meses depois...

Isabella estava se sentindo estranha, enjoada talvez. Como pode um vampiro ficar enjoado?

- Querida, está se sentindo bem? – Edward perguntou observando seu rosto contorcido em dúvida.

- Eu, eu estou me sentindo enjoada.

- Enjoada? Como? – Ele ficou muito confuso com tal situação.

- Não sei. Estou muito confusa. Vampiros podem ficar assim?

- Não. Isso é impossível. – Os dois ficaram muito mais confusos. Só o tempo poderia revelar o que estava acontecendo...

3 meses depois

Isabella observava sua barriga, estava estranha, mais volumosa. Seu enjoo tinha passado, mas ela ainda não entendia como sua barriga pode crescer. Ela ainda não tinha dito nada ao Edward, porém, teria que dizer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Amor, está acontecendo algo? – Edward apareceu na porta, olhando-a. Ela pensou e chegou em uma conclusão mais obvia.

- Eu estou grávida... – Disse sussurrando. Ele ficou pasmo, melhor dizendo, em choque.

- Impossível. Por que está falando isso?

- Edward, pense. Enjoos, estou bebendo sangue mais que o necessário e... minha barriga cresceu. Não acho que aconteça isso com vampiros normais certo?

- Mas você não é humana... – Nesse mesmo tempo, Isabella sentiu uma forte pontada em seu abdômen, que a fez curva-se.

- Eu senti, eu senti meu bebê. – Embora a situação fosse perigosa, ela estava emocionada, e se fosse possível, de seus olhos cairiam lágrimas. – Agora acredita em mim? – Falou o olhando.

- Isabella, eu nunca vi algo assim. Não sei o que está acontecendo com você. Mas, nenhuma vampira pode ficar grávida, disso eu_ tenho_ certeza. – Ela ficou muito chateada, mais com o tempo, ele vai perceber que é verdade.

[...]

Sua barriga estava crescendo inacreditavelmente, Edward já concluiu que existe um feto em Isabella, mas ainda se sente inseguro, e quando essa criança, se pode-se chamar de criança nascer? Como ela vai nascer? Por mais que ele tenha vivido durante muito tempo, não entende nada sobre esse assunto. Ele só sabia que o feto estava crescendo muito rápido e que isso significava perigo...

2 semanas depois...

Isabella estava caçando, embora a barriga pesasse, ela ainda conseguia caçar. De repente, tudo não passou de minutos, seus joelhos fraquejaram, e ela caiu no chão. Edward que a acompanhava, logo estava ao seu lado.

- Amor, você está bem? – Ele perguntou, os olhos dela reviraram e soltou em gemido de dor e angustia.

- Edwa, Edward eu acho que vai nascer... – Ela disse tentando manter a respiração calma. Ele não sabia o que fazer, nem imagina que ia acontecer agora. – Você tem que tentar. Ah! Tire logo o bebê.- Quando Edward levantou o vestido ficou emocionado, a cabeça da criança estava para fora.

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Apenas puxe! – Isabella também não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer, apenas seguiu seus instintos. Com toda a sua coragem, Edward fez o que ela mandou, ao tirar a criança ensanguentada e ouvir seu choro, a emoção veio ainda mais forte e não foi diferente para Isabella.

- Ela é tão linda. – Falou ele. A garotinha tinha pequenos cachos cor de bronze, seus olhos cor de chocolate e sua pele branca brilhavam como a dos pais. Ele a entregou para a mãe, que a olhou com ternura e adoração.

- Carlie. Minha pequena Carlie. – Falou Isabella.

- Nossa. Nossa pequena Carlie. – Concluiu Edward.

[...]

Os meses se passaram, e em menos de 2 anos, Carlie já aparentava uma menina de 4 anos de idade.

- Mamãe, por que não posso frequentar a escola? – A pequena perguntou, observando do carro, as crianças despedindo-se de seus pais e entrando no ônibus.

- Querida, eu já expliquei. Você é diferente. – Isabella gostaria que ela frequenta-se uma escola, mas ela cresce muito rápido e é mais forte que outras crianças de sua idade.

- Diferente ruim? – Perguntou novamente com cara de choro.

- Você é especial. E melhora esse rostinho, nós vamos nos encontrar com seu pai. – Edward foi tirar mais uma vez documentos falsos para poderem mudar de lugar. Em cada ano eles se mudam para não levantar pistas. Ele as espera dentro de um restaurante qualquer, com a menor movimentação possível.

- Papai, papai! – Carlie corre ao avista-lo, tentando em vão, manter sua velocidade estável. Por sorte, ninguém avia reparado.

- Oi filha, estava com saudade de mim? – Ela assentiu. – Oi amor. – Disse, dando um selinho em Isabella.

- Conseguiu? – Isabella perguntou.

- Sim, e comprei as passagens para amanhã.

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou Carlie com curiosidade.

- Para Paris. – Edward respondeu. Os olhos de Isabella brilharam, ele sabia que ela queria conhecer Paris.

- Com licença, gostariam de fazer seus pedidos agora? – Interrompeu a garçonete.

- Por enquanto não. – Falou Edward, a senhora apenas balançou a cabeça. – Então, prontas para mais uma aventura?

- Sim! – Disse Carlie com muito entusiasmo.

- Claro. – Falou Isabella sorrindo.

E a vida antes sombria do vampiro, agora é alegre com seus dois bens mais preciosos, Isabella e Carlie...

** Fim**

* * *

** O q acharam? Gostaram? Comentem, quero saber a opinião de vcs! Bjss**


End file.
